


troll'd

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Pesterlog, Species Swap, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rhoxxy Llonde and you have received very special orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	troll'd

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a request! I am a horrible person. Also, cameos.

Your name is Rhoxxy Llonde and you have received very special orders to investigate the new subject of your head of cultural intrigue’s interest. The report so far:

\- They are fleshy and none of them have the right skin tone.  
\- They don’t even have any horns!  
\- They are almost all complete mutants, except for this one boy, but he is big and weird and wears shades so you can’t really tell.  
\- They are completely incompetent.  
\- They are also completely ADORABLE.

That’s it, you think. There are twelve of them, and only one has the same affinity for cats and being awesome that you do! It was WRITTEN IN THE STARS, you are DESTINED to troll this chica so _hard_.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] started trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]! --

You falter a bit. Um. You don’t know what to say! SHIT PRESS A PRESS A

AC: *ac sniffs at the foul troll and crinkles her nose! tg smells so bad, it is amazing*  
AC: *ac says*  
AC: who are you and what do you want?

Oh. So it’s like _that_ , is it, AC?

TG: omf  
TG: you guyz Roleplay that iz zo cute omggggg  
TG: <3

Yes. Sarcastic praise gets em good.

AC: tell me who you are dammit  
AC: i mean  
AC: *ac says that*  
AC: *um*  
AC: *that roleplaying is pretty fun but she will not listen to you change the subject so rudely like that! she demands you answer her question because she has been told to block certain trolls*  
AC: ...  
AC: *please, she adds!*

TG: zoRRy i waz juzt thinking  
TG: zo youR leadeR told you to avoid uz huh??  
TG: laaame  
TG: whoz the punk i hate him alReady

AC: *ac growls warningly*  
AC: i would never tell

TG: uh huh okay cool  
TG: chill kitty im juzt mezzing  
TG: alzo i dont zmeel that iz R00d ok

AC: you type funny

TG: you look funny  
TG: punk

AC: do not! as if you look any diffurent

TG: lol  
TG: zoooo  
TG: naiave

AC: are you mispelling those things on purrpose  
AC: purrpose  
AC: argh! purpose sorry

TG: wateR do you mean

AC: was that...  
AC: a pun

TG: nope

AC: that was a pun! and a fish pun no less

TG: ok but u aRe litRally Rping az a cat zo

AC: its a habit sorry  
AC: i mean no! im not sorry  
AC: if it annoys you you can just deal with it

TG: i think  
TG: you aRe my fav human

AC: well you are my fav troll  
AC: not!  
AC: heehee

TG: awww :((((  
TG: im zad now :((((

AC: really though why are you going out of your way to type capital rs and zs only  
AC: i am just imagining you with a really bad speech impediment! bluh bluh im tg im zo cool cause i dont rp!!! bluh bluh

TG: itz called a quiRk u meanie get with the pRogRam

AC: ok maybe the speech impediment thing was too fur sollux would be hitting me with a newspapurr right now

TG: zea the cat punz aRe juzt zo cute

AC: you remind me of my friend fefurry  
AC: she always makes fish puns

TG: fefuRRy huh  
TG: iz zhe like... a fuRRy? a fizh fuRRy???

AC: no of course not! she just likes fish  
AC: and i meant fefuri

TG: iz that heR Real name  
TG: fefeRi  
TG: (im azzuming the fuR thing waz a pun too)

AC: no  
AC: im not supposed to tell you our real names! they are silly fake names me and my other friend came up with

TG: whatz youRz

AC: hmm...  
AC: i guess i can tell you that..  
AC: im nepeta leijon, high pouncellor and fierce huntress! :33

TG: ok nepeta  
TG: whale i have a pRo tip foR you

AC: ...

TG: ztay away fRom youR clown fRiend i dont tRuzt him

That should do it.

**Author's Note:**

> dead nepeta joke haha


End file.
